User talk:Brandonslender
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brandonslender page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 22:46, September 28, 2012 Blog posts They are not articles and require no categories to be added by you. For the Third World Man, from the land of creation. Third World Man, from the land of Iration. 22:16, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Reading isn't your strong point, eh? Banned for a day since you didn't read or understand what I said. For the Third World Man, from the land of creation. Third World Man, from the land of Iration. 02:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) -- Evra the Kid (talk) 18:51, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Banned from Chat You have been abnned from chat for 3 days for the reason of: Spamming/ Spamming Porn. Yeah. You know that's wrong. The only reason you came into chat was to do that. Well it's against the Chat Rules. Enjoy your three-day ban. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 18:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) -- Evra the Kid (talk) 18:49, December 5, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) YOU WERE WARNED! You were warned before about violating the no-spinoff rules. Now you've been banned for a week. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm giving you ONE more chance after this. Take your week ban as an opportunity to read over the rules. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Site_Rules especially the no-spinoffs rule http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Furbearingbrick/No_More_Spinoffs:_Desperate_Struggle If you post any blogicles, spinoffs or spam pages after THAT, it's permaban city. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC)